


Your Life

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hold your life in my palm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life

I hold your very life in the palm of my hand. It's so small that if I closed my hand, I'd obliterate it entirely. I've nearly done it once before, I can do it again.   
  
Your life takes the shape of a tiny bird, maybe a humming bird. I've broken it's wings. It has no direction anymore. Neither do you. A paradox, isn't it? But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is how pathetic your life is, and how easily I can snuff it out. Recently, I tilted it oh so slightly, and everything just went downhill from there. It's only gotten worse, never better. It's barely recovered since then, nearly 8 months ago. I find it amusing. YOu didn't.  
  
But I don't care what you think. I don't give a damn about you. You're just something for me to play with. When I tire of you, I'll kill you. Simple as that.


End file.
